A Pirate's Life for Me
by rebakahgranger
Summary: Kendra Cayden has always been drawn to the sea. She'd do anything to be near it; even force her way onto a pirate ship captained by the most infamous pirate to sail the British Isles.
1. Prologue

"_Cap'n Arthur Kirkland, the most dangerous pirate ever t' sail these 'ere waters. He's got a price on 'is 'ead so high, the laddie who brings 'im to the Crown's justice won't 'ave t' lift a finger for the rest o' his days. O' course, only if anyone ever catches 'im, 'im and 'is ship, the _Black Phantom_. They don't call her the Terror of the British Isles fer nothin'. She's a right beauty, the _Phantom_. 'Sides the flag she bears anyway. Made o' the darkest wood I e'er seen; on top of that, she's been known to vanish. Sometimes the _Phantom_ is seen without a crew, and then vanishes into the fog. On the chase, just vanish into thin air, her captain with her. He's downrigh' impossible to catch. They say ye can't keep Cap'n Kirkland in any place he don't want t' be. He wears an eye patch I reckon for practical reasons, but others think 'e lost 'is eye in a battle with the general o' the Royal Navy, o' course he won. His blade moves fast as a hummingbird's wings, forged o' the finest steel to be found, save the Crown's own armory o' course. Some say a mischievous sea nymph nicked the eye when she couldn't win his heart. Heart o' stone, that Kirkland, it's a wonder he don't sink 'is ship with it. Everyone knows the story of Arthur Kirkland's father, the pirate. He was killed by the Crown, and Arthur Kirkland still wears 'is old man's hat. Everyone knows he became a pirate to seek revenge on the Crown fer killin' his father. 'Course even the queen herself can't do anythin' 'bout it. Once you see it, the _Black Phantom_'s hull slicin' through the waves, the Jolly Roger flyin' gallantly from her mast; once you see 'im, Cap'n Arthur Kirkland, standin' on that dark helm, a wicked grin on 'is face and a feral gleam in 'is green eye, there ain't nothin' you can do. You're already dead."_


	2. Midnight Raid

Kendra Cayden jerked awake to the sound of cannonfire raining on the large port town. Grinning, she scrambled out of her makeshift bed of ratty sheets and yanked on a shirt and trousers. She slipped her knife sheaths onto the insides of her wrists, then hastily braided her light auburn hair. Picking up her pair of worn leather boots, she silently padded across the hard dirt floor of the shack she had lived in for most of her life. Careful not to wake her mother, she slowly eased the creaky wooden door open, cringing when she heard a squeak. She tentatively looked back at the calmly sleeping form of her mother. _Thank God_, Kendra thought when she saw the woman still in deep slumber, and slipped through the doorway into the night, stealing one final glance back at her old life. As soon as Kendra shut the door, she stuffed her feet into her boots, strapped a knife sheath to the outer part of each lower leg, and sprinted towards the harbor, following the sound of cannonfire.

Kendra ran through the streets, swerving to avoid people in hysterics. _Honestly, the way they act, you'd think the world was at its end,_ she thought, shaking her head, _It's just one measly little pirate raid._ She abruptly turned right into an alley shortcut and kept running until she saw the harbor, the docks in flames.

Kendra crept behind the other ships, tiptoeing to the pirate ship. She could see a small boy, probably about three years younger than Kendra's fifteen years, and a very feminine-looking boy around a year older than Kendra. The smaller boy had messy blond hair and bright blue eyes set under large eyebrows. The older boy's strawberry-blond hair hung in his stormy blue-gray eyes, cut just above his earlobes. Freckles spattered his cheeks, barely visible in the dim lighting. Kendra picked up a stone from nearby and threw it in the other direction, making the small blond boy jump a mile high.

"Emmett, I heard something out there!" the small boy squeaked. The older boy, Emmett's, largish eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Peter, there's nothing there. You're imagining things," Emmett snapped. Kendra picked up another rock and threw it.

"I heard it again! Over there!" Peter exclaimed, fear in his voice. He grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him towards where Kendra had thrown the rocks. Kendra had to suppress a laugh at the boys' interactions; they were clearly related somehow. She allowed herself a small smile before crouching and striding up the gangplank onto the ship.

Once on the deck, Kendra walked towards the stern of the ship, knowing that the captain's cabin would be in the back. She quietly opened the door and walked down the small set of stairs, finding a door at the bottom. She peered through the crack (the door had been left ajar) to make sure that it was indeed the captain's cabin before slipping through and hiding inside, readying her knives.

It felt like forever before Kendra heard voices outside the door to the cabin.

"Nice work men," a British voice with authority said, "Jack, why don't you steer tonight?" Kendra heard the crew's murmur of agreement before the door opened, revealing a slender man in a long red coat. She couldn't see his face from where she hid, but she saw a messy mop of blond hair when he took off his feathered hat. Anyone could tell by the way he carried himself that he captained this ship. However, he looked absolutely exhausted and sank into the chair at the desk. _Now you can't go feeling all sympathetic now, Kendra,_ she thought to herself, _You'll have time for introductions later. You won't actually hurt him._ Kendra slid the knife on her right wrist into her hand and snuck up behind the man as stealthily as she could. As soon as she got close enough, she whisked the knife in front of him and held the blade to his neck, letting the cool metal touch his skin just enough to notify him of the knife's presence. The man immediately stiffened.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship, boy?" the man growled. Kendra admired his courage in the situation.

"I want you to let me on the crew," Kendra said in a low voice. Even though her blade was pressed to his throat, she still felt how dangerous the man could be.

"Or what?" the man hissed.

"I'll slit your throat," Kendra replied, her tone equally harsh. She would never actually kill him, but the captain couldn't see her face and probably wouldn't call her bluff.

"How old are you, lad? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen. Now answer the question." Kendra realized too late that he was trying to make her angry. The captain chuckled.

"You've got nerve, boy. Not many fifteen-year-olds would threaten Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"Are you going to let me on?" Kendra asked, keeping the slight fear of rejection out of her voice.

"Only if you let me go," Arthur retorted.

"I'll only let you go if you swear not to kick me off."

"And I'll only swear to that once you let me see your face. But you're on," Arthur finally agreed. Kendra hesitantly retracted her arm and slipped the knife back into its sheath, stepping back and letting the captain stand and turn around. She met his emerald gaze squarely with her own blue-green eyes. She noted the thick eyebrows he, Peter, and Emmett all seemed to share. And the fact that his eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw Kendra's braid.

"You swore you wouldn't kick me off," Kendra reminded him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. If a fifteen-year-old boy wouldn't hold a knife to my throat, then what are the chances of a fifteen-year-old girl doing it? You're probably braver than Peter and Sean combined. What's your name?"

"It's Kendra. Kendra Cayden," she told him, shuffling her feet due to his intense gaze. Her eyes, however, still challenged him to object.

"You can bunk with Emmett. His room has an extra bed; it's the last door on the right," Kendra knew a dismissal when she heard one. She turned to walk out the door. Just before it closed, she turned to meet Arthur's green eyes again.

"Thanks," Kendra said, before pivoting and striding down the hallway, leaving behind a thoroughly astounded captain.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! I know I have an insane amount of unfinished fanfictions that I really should write, but I couldn't pass up on this idea. No it will not be England/OC. If anything it will be OC/OC. Just so you know, Emmett is Ireland, Sean is Northern Ireland, Dylan will be Wales, Ralph is Australia, Leon Wang is Hong Kong, and I don't know who else will be in the story yet. Peter is Sealand and Arthur is England (obviously)._

_There shall be magic and battles and adventures and mythical creatures and I'm sorta sad that _I_ had to come up with the idea and not a better writer. I'll try to write as best I can, and I hope you like it! If you do, then please please review, whether as a guest or not. All of your reviews make my day!_

_~Rebecca_


End file.
